<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Club Ω by GioGioStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475905">Club Ω</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar'>GioGioStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ass Slap, Blow Job, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Condoms, Consent is Sexy, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Omega Victor Nikiforov, pre ejaculation, swingers club au</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:21:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GioGioStar/pseuds/GioGioStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuri and Phichit go to a swingers club.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Club Ω</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Oh man, this is what happens when I post something when I should be asleep. I really want to thank dlt111 from Discord for beta reading this for me. I really appreciate them for doing this because they are just amazing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Thank you so much, Yuuri,” Phichit was gushing as he hugged his arm, “I’ve never  been to one of these things before and didn’t want to go alone.”</p><p>Yuuri raised an eyebrow at Phichit. He saw that his best friend had on some faded jeans and his grey Wagner College hoodie. Phichit had told him that this kind of club has a certain dress code, and it was not casual.</p><p>“I have my clothes in my bag. Ketty said that they have lockers there.”</p><p>“How would Ketty know about a place like this?”</p><p>“She’s a bartender there on Saturdays.”</p><p>“Oh,” Yuuri muttered.</p><p>Yuuri felt so uncomfortable wearing his suit. But this was something that best friends did for each other, right? Go to some weird-ass sex club and just stand in the corner while they go off with random Alphas. Most people would have never guessed that he was an Alpha himself, most alphas here in the US being taller than him.  Even most of the Male Omegas here  were taller than him, but in Japan, he was seen as a giant , being a good 5’8”.  It was a bit of a shell shock to move to the US and find that he was much shorter than most of the alphas here.</p><p>“Come on, before I change my mind,” Yuuri smirked as he teased his best friend.</p><p>“You wouldn’t leave a poor Omega like me defenseless,” Phichit laughed.</p><p>“I see no poor little defenseless Omega,” Yuuri tossed back with a cocky grin, “where are they?”</p><p>“Yuuri, so mean!” Phichit gushed as he wrapped his arms around him. </p><p>“I’m sorry. C ome on now, you wanted to try this place out a nd I want you to have fun.”</p><p>“Thanks, Yuuri,” Phichit smiled, “I owe you one.”</p><p>“Next weekend you’re DMing our D&amp;D game.  I’m burned out and want a break.”</p><p>“Fair enough, you know I like jumping in the DM chair every once in a while.”</p><p>“Your games are pretty entertaining,” Yuuri huffed out a laugh.</p><p>Yuuri opened the car door for his friend before jumping in himself. Phichit already had his phone out with the GPS up  to find the place. The Omega had everything already set up. The only thing Yuuri had to do was pay for his own entry. He drove around town for a while until it took him close to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. His inner Alpha was gr owling at how bad of an idea this was starting to look.</p><p>“Phich, are you sure this is the right place?”</p><p>“That’s what the GPS says.”</p><p>“Call Ketty, she should be working today, right?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Phich sighed before calling their friend, “Oh Ketty, thank god you answered. Yeah, I don’t know if the address you gave me is right.  Can I get it again? Yeah. Let me see,” Phichit looked at his phone’s GPS before grunting, “Yah, it’s the same address you gave me. It looks really seedy… Really? I guess that makes sense. Okay, I’ll tell Yuuri to park in the lot. Can’t wait to see ya,” Phichit hung up his phone with a smile.</p><p>“So?”</p><p>“This is the right place,” Phichit smiled.</p><p>“Really? This place looks so shady though,” Yuuri pointed out.</p><p>The place didn’t look like it was in a good part of the neighborhood, and it didn’t help that there was nothing distinguishing any of the buildings.  He felt his inner Alpha growling uncomfortably.  He didn’t want Phichit getting hurt in a place like this.</p><p>“They have it kinda hidden because it’s a private club.”</p><p>“Alright, I’ll park here. But if it looks like things aren’t right, we’re bailing.”</p><p>“Yuuri, Ketty works here, do you honestly think she would recommend a place like this if it wasn’t safe?”</p><p>Yuuri chewed on the inside of his cheek for a bit.  Phichit made a point. He needed to get his Alpha side under control. If Ketty was working there without any problems and was willing to recommend the place to an Omega like Phichit, then it wasn’t dangerous.</p><p>Yuuri parked the car and opened his door, Phichit doing the same. They slammed the doors closed in the car and made their way towards the building.  Yuuri really hoped that this was the place. When they made it to the old worn outdoor, he tapped it with his knuckle.</p><p>“Is this Club Omega?” Yuuri asked cautiously.</p><p>“Yeah, come in,” he saw a large ebony Alpha male at the door.</p><p>He looked extremely intimidating, Yuuri giving a slight nod, not wanting to cause any problems. The Alpha looked like he could crush his face with a single hand. He really didn’t want to die tonight.</p><p>“Is this your first time?” The Alpha man asked.</p><p>“Yeah, Ketty recommended Phichit here.  I’m just here for moral support,” Yuuri smiled nervously.</p><p>“Ketty’s over at the bar,  a little further down. But before you check-in,” he looked at Phichit, “you’re breaking the dress code here.” </p><p>“I know, I have my clothes in my bag,” Phichit blushed, “Ketty told me that there was a locker room where I can change.”</p><p>“Alright then, just go ahead and talk with Sara here. She can set you up for tonight’s party.”</p><p>Both men nodded as they made their way over to the desk. A young Omega woman with bright violet eyes smiled brightly at  both of them. Yuuri smiled sheepishly at her as she asked for ID.</p><p>“Are you together or separate?”</p><p>“Separate,” Phichit smiled.</p><p>“Are you both planning to get a membership?”</p><p>“I am,” Phichit smiled.</p><p>“I’m not,” Yuuri mumbled, “maybe later?”</p><p>“If you do decide to, it’s cheaper to get into the parties as a member. The couple’s discount is the best discount you can get, though, since you’re an alpha,”  Sara smiled as she looked at Yuuri, returning his ID. </p><p>“And Omegas, how much do they pay?”</p><p>“Depends on the event, but single Omegas will always pay less  compared to single Alphas,” Sara looked at Phichit, handing back his ID.</p><p>“Oh, why is that?” Phichit asked curiously.</p><p>“This club was created as a safe place for Omegas to explore their sexuality freely, without judgment. We have very strict rules that all Alphas, regardless of primary gender, must follow,” she looked at both of them brightly as she told them how much they would be paying.</p><p>Yuuri’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when he heard the price, “Phichit, you are DMing for three months,” Yuuri handed Sara his card.</p><p>“I love you, Yuuri,” Phichit smiled as he handed Sara his card as well.</p><p>Once they got their cards back, Sara put paper bands on their wrists, telling them to have a good day. The Alpha that seemed to be a bouncer looked at them with a smile. Yuuri and Phichit smiled back as he motioned for them to come to him. They both quickly went over to him, not wanting to keep him waiting.</p><p>“Alright, this is the first time for both of you, correct? ”</p><p>“Yes sir,” both of them piped  up.</p><p>“Hey, Sara, keep an eye on the door, I’m going to give them a quick tour,” he called out to Sara who only gave him the thumbs up, “Alright , if you will follow me.”</p><p>Both of them started following him as he took them to a lounge, “In this club, Omegas have full control of everything. Are you both Omegas? ”</p><p>“Alpha,” Yuuri smiled sheepishly.</p><p>“Omega,” Phichit grinned.</p><p>“I’m sorry for my manners. My  name is Elijah , and yours?”</p><p>“Yuuri.”</p><p>“Phichit.”</p><p>“Phichit, if anybody gives you problems or doesn’t respect your space, you let me or any of the employees here know and we will get it taken care of. We want you to be able to relax and enjoy yourself without feeling pressured, ” Elijah smiled.</p><p>“Oh, that’s cool,” Yuuri smiled, feeling relieved that his friend would be safe coming back here.</p><p>“We have rules that the Alphas follow. For example,” he looked at Phichit, “is it alright if I touch you?”</p><p>“Well, how?”</p><p>“Is it alright if I put my hand on your shoulder?”</p><p>“Sure,” Phichit smiled, a little unsure.</p><p>“See, in this club, the sexiest thing is consent,” Elijah looked at Yuuri, “as Alphas, we ask. The Omega can refuse. Now, if I asked if I could touch Phichit’s chest or ass or anywhere else, and Phichit said no, then guess what? I respect him and his wishes. Because he is in control, not me. I cannot just Alpha Command him to do what I want. Why? Because in this club, we are giving him, the Omega, control over his body and his choices.”</p><p>“I’m from Japan. Alpha Commands aren’t something that we us . I used one once on Phich, but it was because he almost got hit by a car back in our first year of college. But other than that, I would rather not use them. They make me feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>“So you don’t Alpha Command?”</p><p>“Was raised that Alpha Commands are for Life or Death situations,” Yuuri looked at him.</p><p>“Good,” Elijah smiled, “well, if you will both follow me over here,” he had led them to another area of the club, “Yuuri, if you are by yourself, and I mean if you are not with an Omega or a female, this is as far as you go,”  he motioned to the men's restroom.</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“This is where the playrooms are. Omegas have full freedom. If Phichit wants to get away from everything for a moment, then he can. If Phichit wants to go into the female restroom, then he can. If he wants to use the men’s restroom, he’s more than welcome to.  You, on the other hand, cannot.”</p><p>“That’s fair,” Yuuri looked at him.</p><p>“Well, follow me you two. Over here is one of the rooms for some fetishes. There’s a glory hole there that some people will partake in. And some of the rooms, like the ones in this area, are the private playrooms.  If a couple is in  there, even if the door is open, you treat it as if it is closed. If they let you join, then you can come in. If not, then you let them be. You can watch them if you want, but that’s  it. After you are done with the bed, you grab the corner of the bedsheet and pull it up. It lets others know that the sheets are dirty and it lets our staff know that we need to change the sheets.”</p><p>Yuuri looked at the center of the room, seeing a pole.</p><p>“Is the pole safe to use?” Yuuri asked.</p><p>“Yeah, all the dance poles are.”</p><p>“Phichit and I take pole dancing classes, am I able to use it?”</p><p>“I don’t see why not.”</p><p>“Yuuri, so dirty,” Phichit snickered.</p><p>Yuuri rolled his eyes he playfully shoved him.</p><p>“I take it you both are close?”</p><p>“Best friends,” Yuuri smiled.</p><p>“And roommates.”</p><p>“Alright, that’s cool,” Elijah laughed, “So here is the bar. T his area is one of the hot spots that single Alphas and Alphas who are not accompanied by a female or Omega go to wait around or mingle.”</p><p>“Hey Ketty,” Phichit waved.</p><p>“Hey Phich, Yuuri. Elijah showing you both around?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yuuri smiled.</p><p>“This is my favorite bar spot. There are a few bar spots, the one near the lobby, the one here, and the one on the dance floor,” Ketty giggled.</p><p>“Thanks, Ketty,” Elijah smiled, “now you’ll see that over there with the windows and glass door. That is a public playroom. Let me show you both,” he opened the door for both Yuuri and Phichit, “curtains function the same way as doors. On busy nights, you can easily see all the beds being used. Here can get pretty crazy. But again, the Omega has control. Phichit, if you want to have ten Alphas fucking you here, you can. If an eleventh wants to join, and you feel that eleven is too much for you, you can say no. You decide who you want to have sex with. You decide who can and cannot touch you. You decide how they can touch you. You want to have your butt in the air you can do it. Nobody can touch you unless if you give them permission.”</p><p>“Wow,” Yuuri could see the look on Phichit’s face, as if he finally understood what Elijah was saying, “I decide. So if I want to have sex with an Alpha and I want to top them, I can?”</p><p>“If they are willing, yeah.”</p><p>“And if I don’t want them to knot me, they can’t?”</p><p>“Exactly, although I have seen accidents happen with knots,” Elijah stated solemnly.</p><p>“Like actual accidents or the Alpha trying to play it off as an accident. </p><p>“You’ll know if it’s an accident. The Alpha ends up releasing a lot of distress pheromones.”</p><p>Phichit nodded to himself, a small smile on his face as they continued their tour. They eventually stopped over at the locker room where Phichit excused himself momentarily to go and change. Both Alphas waited before Phichit came back out. His body was covered with  bits of white fabric strategically covering the  delicate parts of the Thai Omega. Phichit had a sheer robe that hugged his frame tenderly.</p><p>“Hey,” Phichit blushed slightly.</p><p>“Wow, Phich, you look, wow,” Yuuri was stunned.</p><p>He knew that his friend was a very beautiful Omega. The outfit only flaunted his beauty as it showed off his curves even more. He could even smell his soft scent of fresh fruit and rain. It was mouth-watering and enticing. He shook his head a bit. H e could pick up a bit of Phichit’s arousal. He couldn’t understand how Elijah was so nonchalant over it.</p><p>“Over here, you’ll see the hot tubs. Please, do not have sex in the hot tubs. You can have sex anywhere else  in the club: in the private playrooms, in the public playrooms, right here on the floor, even on the couches here. But please, don’t have sex on the bar tables and the hot tub . Any questions?”</p><p>“I have no intention of breaking the rules, but what would happen if an Alpha does break them?”</p><p>“Kicked and banned. Seen it happen before, and it served them right. We take pride in knowing that Omegas feel safe to come here and be themselves. Having Omegas here wanting to learn about their bodies and what they like and don’t like. As Alphas in this club, it is our job to let them. This isn’t a place for the traditional Alpha who feels the need to dominate over those they deem weaker than them. And unfortunately, those kinds of Alphas feel that Omegas owe them their bodies when the reality is, Omegas owe us Alphas nothing.”</p><p>“I like that,” Yuuri smiled softly, “I mainly came here because I was worried about my best friend. I didn’t want him coming to a place like this if it meant risking his safety. But seeing that his safety and the safety of all of the Omegas here is a priority,  it’s relaxing.”</p><p>“Phichit isn’t the first Omega to come here with a friend. We have plenty of Omegas and even Beta women come here because we cater to making sure that they are safe.”</p><p>“What about Alpha women?”</p><p>“They have a little more freedom than Alpha men. They can go to any restroom, just like the women and Omegas. The furthest they can go is up to the women’s restroom where all the private playrooms are. However, if they have a partner, regardless if the partner is an Omega or not, they can go into the private rooms.”</p><p>“Fair enough,” Phichit smiled.</p><p>“Any other questions?”</p><p>“Nah, I’m good. What about you, Yuuri?”</p><p>“Pretty good. Thank you for the tour,” Yuuri bowed.</p><p>“Well, you both enjoy yourselves.”</p><p>Once Elijah was gone, Phichit sat down at one of the tables. T here were people dancing around on the floor , and others were drinking and enjoying themselves. Yuuri could see that some of the other Alphas were looking at Phichit. Of course they were. He was absolutely gorgeous. Yuuri noticed that there were a lot of women and Omegas in general that were in lingerie. He felt his face flush, still completely surprised that he was even in a place like this. This wasn’t something that he would typically do. He doubted that he would even talk with anybody else. He didn’t really come here to get his dick wet. He came here to at least make sure that Phichit was alright. He wanted to make sure that if he wanted to go home, he would have a sober driver who wouldn’t try to hurt him.</p><p>“You want me to get you a drink?” Phichit asked.</p><p>“No, I’m going to be the designated driver. You have fun, Phichit. This is your night.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>Yuuri nodded. Phichit smiled as he hugged him before running off to the bar. Yuuri was watching the people dancing to the music. He was tempted to join in, but at the same time, didn’t want to make a huge scene. He was a dance major and business minor. He was planning on opening up his own studio to teach dance. He knew that was his dream from the first moment he stepped into his aunt’s dance studio when he was a small child. Back in his small hometown in Japan, his parents had an onsen that he really had no interest in running. Although he knew  his sister did. Even though he had no interest in ever taking over the family business, he still did what he could to help out.</p><p>“Back,” Phichit’s voice was sing-song as he handed Yuuri a soda, “Oh  my god, I was trying so hard not to laugh when he mentioned touching my chest and ass.”</p><p>“Phichit, stop,” Yuuri was laughing as he took a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Hey, you can touch my chest and ass all you want,” Phichit wiggled his hips towards him.</p><p>“Hard pass,” Yuuri rolled his eyes.</p><p>“No fun,” Phichit pouted jokingly as he started sipping at his mixed drink.</p><p>“Your fault for inviting a wet blanket.”</p><p>“You’re not a wet blanket. You’re just a little humid.” </p><p>Yuuri stuck his tongue out  at Phichit while he went back to watching the people dance. Phichit, quickly noticed as he suddenly took Yuuri’s hand.</p><p>“Come on, lets dance.”</p><p>“Most of the people here look like they have two left feet.”</p><p>“But you know that I can dance.”</p><p>Yuuri sighed as he stood up, both he and Phichit started dancing to the music, the crowd slowly starting to give them space. Before they knew it, they managed to get close to one of the stripper poles. Phichit smirked as he jumped on it. He was twirling on it by doing the split lock. When he started slowing down, he finished with a pole split, winking at whoever was watching. Yuuri saw how some of the Alphas and even Beta men were enthralled by him.</p><p>“You go,” Phichit was huffing.</p><p>“Showing off already?”</p><p>“You know it,” Phichit grinned at Yuuri.</p><p>Yuuri took off his jacket, shirt, and glasses before he started working the pole. Yuuri wasn’t paying attention to what was going on around him. He was on autopilot as he danced. He focused on the music, letting it decide how he should move. By the time the song ended, Yuuri was sweating, seeing Betas, Omegas, and even some Alphas watching him.</p><p>“Yuuri, that was amazing.”</p><p>“I’m going to sit for a bit,” Yuuri huffed as Phichit handed him his things.</p><p>Both of them sat down for a bit goofing around until two Alphas sat down with them. They complimented them both for their dancing skills.</p><p>Yuuri figured that they most likely thought he was an Omega too. A lot of the Alphas here seemed to confuse him for an Omega. It didn’t help that he was studying a profession where it was more Omegas than Alphas. </p><p>They all talked for a bit, introducing themselves to both Phichit and him as Chris and Seung. They were talking about random things  until Chris suggested that they all go to a playroom.</p><p>“Unless  you two are into Alphas, I’d give up on  me,” Yuuri winked as he threw out a bit of his scent.</p><p>They took a whiff, both looking at Yuuri a little surprised.</p><p>“Oh,” Seung was a little surprised, “you’re not American, are you.” Seung looked at him</p><p>“No, raised in Japan. Moved here for school though.”</p><p>“Same. What do you study?” Chris looked at both of them.</p><p>“I’m studying Photography,” Phichit chirped.</p><p>“Dance, and business,” Yuuri brushed it off casually.</p><p>“Hey, Yuuri, I’m going to the playroom with them,” Phichit looked at Yuuri.</p><p>He raised an eyebrow for a second before smirking, “Have fun.”</p><p>“You too,” Phichit smiled as he pulled both Alpha men with him.</p><p>Yuuri watched Phichit take both of the Alphas with him, winking at Yuuri as he led the two Alpha males off. Yuuri saw that Chris had his hand  on Phichit’s bare ass while Seung had his hand on Phichit’s waist. He watched as his friend and the other two Alphas walked away, Yuuri figured to one of the private playrooms. At least Phichit was enjoying himself.</p><p>Yuuri sighed as he sipped his drink casually. He was looking at the crowd dancing.  Occasionally, a couple would step off  the floor to lounge and go to  one of the couches cuddling and kissing. He felt like a giant third wheel. He came here for Phichit’s sake and wasn’t planning on really hooking up with anybody. He wasn’t the ideal Alpha here in the US, something that Yuuri was perfectly fine with. He was content with just sharing his rut with somebody, regardless of their primary and secondary genders. He wanted somebody with a beautiful soul. A beautiful body wasn’t exactly a requirement for him. Most Omegas in the US wanted a tall strong-l ooking Alpha. Yuuri was a lot shorter than most of the Alphas here and wasn’t exactly built like a tank. He was a strong Alpha, although not in the traditional sense, able to hold himself pretty well. He had a lot of control over his own Alpha, something that he noticed that  he had over the Alphas here.</p><p>“Is this seat taken?” a voice broke Yuuri out of his thoughts.</p><p>He looked up as  his jaw almost dropped. Surreal eyes as blue as the ocean curtained behind soft silvery lashes. Long silver strands of moonbeams caressed pale skin. He was the most beautiful Omega he had ever seen. Long legs in black and gold thigh highs. Lingerie in bits of fabric and lace covered his cocklet and chest. The center dangled bits of gold chains with rhinestones at the ends.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” they spoke again, accent thick, “I saw you sitting by yourself and I wasn’t sure if you were alone.”</p><p>“Oh, yeah, my friend is busy in one of the playrooms. I’m just hanging out. You can sit if you want,” Yuuri was trying to find his words, knowing that he was sputtering whatever he thought sounded right.</p><p>“Oh, that’s sweet of you to be here then,” the Omega smiled as they took a seat next to him.</p><p>Yuuri thanked the heavens that he was having a bit of a difficult time smelling this Omega. He was able to pick up some traces of their scent, a hint of rose and vanilla, which was absolutely mouth-watering. He figured that the scents of everybody in the club were toned down with scent diffusers. For a club like this, he was expecting to be assaulted by the odors  of Alphas and Omegas in deep-seated lust. Yet, he couldn’t find it. Or at the very least, he couldn’t find it powerful enough to make him step outside for some fresh air.</p><p>“Mind if I ask your name?  Mine’s Yuuri.”</p><p>“Viktor. I love your name, it sounds so exotic.”</p><p>“Thanks, nobody’s ever said that before.”</p><p>“I’m surprised,” Viktor smiled.</p><p>Yuuri felt his face heat up. Viktor had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He was perhaps the most beautiful person he had ever seen. There was absolutely zero possibility for Viktor to be interested in him. Viktor looked like the reincarnation of some kind of Sex God while he looked like a frumpy bag of potatoes. Viktor could easily choose the biggest and baddest  Alpha he wanted.</p><p>“What about you, I don’t think I’ve seen you around,” Viktor smiled.</p><p>“My first time.”</p><p>“And are you enjoying yourself?”</p><p>“Yeah, kinda.”</p><p>“Oh, what happened?”</p><p>“I came here for my friend. I feel a little out of my element. I tend to just stay home.”</p><p>“Really? But the way you danced earlier. I thought you would probably hit all the dance clubs. I know I would if I could move like that.”</p><p>“I’m sure you can dance amazing. I only move well enough. I’ve been dancing since I was old enough to walk.”</p><p>“It shows.”</p><p>“So is this normal? The women and Omegas wearing lingerie?” Yuuri asked, “Not that I’m judging. I just wasn’t sure, is all,” Yuuri looked at the table feeling like an idiot.</p><p>“Oh, it’s the theme tonight. Last week we were dressed as  sexy animals. I was a bunny. Ears and everything.”</p><p>“Tail?”</p><p>“I bought a plug for it. It was so much fun,” Viktor smiled as he looked at Yuuri sweetly.</p><p>Yuuri didn’t even realize that Viktor had gotten closer to him, his knee brushing against him. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to kiss him but he was so nervous. He didn’t know how to even go about it. That scent of roses and vanilla wrapped around him nicely, almost making his insides feel tingly.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?” Viktor asked.</p><p>“I thought Omegas had free reign here, that they can do whatever they want.”</p><p>“Just because we can , doesn’t mean we do anything . I’m asking because I would want somebody to ask instead of just doing. It’s about respect, and I respect you as a person, so I ask, ” Viktor looked at him, eyes gentle.</p><p>“Yeah, I can touch you too, right?”</p><p>“How far?”</p><p>“As far as you’ll let me.”</p><p>“Of course,” Viktor smiled seductively as he pulled Yuuri from his seat.</p><p>Yuuri didn’t know where they were going. But he followed , eyes on Viktor’s plush ass. He couldn’t believe how it  swayed from side to side. He walked with purpose and grace. He had this confidence about him that he didn’t see in too many Omegas possess.  Yuuri just found that insanely attractive. He wasn’t like a lot of the Omegas Yuuri knew. Yuuri liked that about him. Yuuri just couldn’t keep his eyes off of him. Viktor was unique… Exotic. He had a at least two inches of height on him. It was something that Yuuri was finding insanely hot.</p><p>“I really want to kiss you,” Yuuri couldn’t understand why he had said that. </p><p>Viktor smiled as he turned around, pressing Yuuri’s back to the wall. Yuuri felt soft lips press against his own lips, gentle fingers tangled in his hair as arms wrapped around his neck. Yuuri kissed back, finding that his hands rested on Viktor’s ass. He tasted amazing, sugary sweet like his scent. Yuuri felt like he was losing himself to Viktor’s touch and he was perfectly alright with that. The kiss was soft at first but the longer they continued, the harsher it became. Viktor licked Yuuri’s bottom lip before his teeth grazed it. Yuuri gave a low growl, heat pooling into his arousal.</p><p>“Room, now,” Viktor’s voice was husky with desire.</p><p>Yuuri grabbed Viktor’s hand, his mind in a bit of a haze as he opened the door, not caring if it was left open  or not. Viktor kissed him again,  and the Alpha took off his jacket, tossing it at a random spot near the wall. He could smell Viktor better now, arousal and slick clung in his nostrils. Viktor let out a low moan as his hands quickly undid Yuuri’s button-up shirt. Yuuri moaned into the kiss as he pulled Viktor closer into the kiss. Although, it seemed that Viktor had the idea to just get Yuuri in as little clothing as possible. Viktor pulled down Yuuri’s pants, a fine imprint of Yuuri’s member clearly visible.</p><p>Yuuri loved the way Viktor was looking at him. It seemed as if he were seeing the most amazing thing in the world. He couldn’t help but feel like Viktor was giving him a bit of a confidence boost.</p><p>“I really want to give you a blowjob,” Viktor looked like he was about to get blissed out of existence.</p><p>“Go for it, I would love for you to do that,” Yuuri smiled as he pulled his boxer shorts low enough to reveal his member.</p><p>He was already hard, his dick twitching in anticipation. Viktor smiled as he got on his knees, pressing Yuuri’s member against his face before giving him a lick from the base to the tip. Yuuri’s jaw  opened as he watched  Viktor start  to tease him, tonguing the foreskin of his penis. Yuuri,  swore for a moment, that he forgot how to even breathe. Viktor was just amazing. He couldn’t believe that Viktor was even willing to do something like this with him.</p><p>“Oh fuck,” Yuuri sighed as soon as he felt Viktor’s hot mouth envelop him.</p><p>He continued watching as Viktor bobbed his head, cheeks hollowed as he continued to give him head. Yuuri placed his hands on Viktor’s hair, petting him comfortingly. Yuuri let out a strangled noise  when  his tip hit against the back of Viktor’s throat.</p><p>“I want to fuck your face, holy shit.” Yuuri was moaning , taking his hands off Viktor, terrified that he would do something that would upset the Omega.</p><p>Viktor buried Yuuri’s dick further  into his mouth, grabbing Yuuri’s hands as he placed his hands back on his head.</p><p>“Tap one for yes, you want me to, tap twice for no,” Yuuri managed to growl out. </p><p>Viktor tapped once. Yuuri waited for what felt like a  century before he realized that he got the okay. He held Viktor’s head and started thrusting into him. Viktor made small gagging sounds that drove Yuuri mad. He felt like he was losing himself as he continued pushing into Viktor’s face. He pulled out, not wanting to cum yet. Viktor coughed, spit all over his face as a small rope of saliva still connected them. </p><p>“Fuck me, please Alpha,” Viktor crawled to one of the beds.</p><p>That was when Yuuri realized it. Beds. As in multiple. Somehow, his dumb ass self decided that they would go to the public playroom. There were others already involved, Omegas crying out wantonly while Alphas growled in  their own lusts. Some people were watching them, some completely uninterested.</p><p>“Do you have a condom?” Yuuri asked.</p><p>Viktor nodded as he pulled one out from the lacy  top bit of the lingerie. Yuuri took his shoes off, his pants following shortly after.  Viktor handed him the condom as he pulled down Yuuri’s boxers.  Yuuri ripped open the condom and slipped it on, jerking himself a little making sure that it was good.</p><p>“Before we do anything, how do you feel about knots?”</p><p>“I love them, if it happens, I’m fine with it. Although , I would rather not get knotted in public,” Viktor blushed slightly.</p><p>“Alright, I’ll keep that in mind,” Yuuri smiled, “I kind of tend to be a bit possessive when I’m in my ruts. I’ve only ever been with somebody during my ruts.”</p><p>“That’s alright. I like it when an Alpha is a bit possessive. Just don’t bite any of my scent glands. But I lik e scenting my partner and being scented by them. It’s comforting.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t want to do that,” Yuuri looked at Viktor, “ biting your scent glands. I don’t want to do that to you, and I don’t want you doing that to me. I’ve never really scented anybody. My parents used to scent me when I was little though.”</p><p>“You can call me your Omega, if you want,” Viktor looked at him, “or Viktor. Whichever makes you more comfortable.”</p><p>“You can call me your Alpha if you want, or Yuuri.”</p><p>“Alright, Alpha,” Viktor was laying on his back, legs opened as Yuuri felt his dick twitch with his own excitement.</p><p>The lingerie Viktor wore wa s crotchless, showing his inner folds, pink and puffy with his own arousal. Yuuri felt his body shaking as he got on the bed with Viktor. He placed his hand on his knee as he caressed his calf.</p><p>“Is it alright if I eat you out?” Yuuri asked.</p><p>“Please, I want you to,” Viktor’s voice was airy with desire.</p><p>Yuuri smiled as he lowered himself close to Viktor’s thigh. He placed gentle kisses as he pulled the bit of lace aside. He could see Viktor’s member twitching, a little surprised that he was a bit bigger than the average Omega. Yuuri pressed his face against his cock, taking it in his mouth for a little bit. Viktor let out a soft moan as he threw his hips up in the air. Yuuri pulled Viktor out of his mouth before he made his way to Viktor’s mound. Yuuri shuddered deliciously as he breathed in  Viktor, slick flowing  freely from the Omega. Yuuri pressed his face into him more, pressing his  hot tongue against Viktor. He heard Viktor crying out, begging for “Alpha” to eat him out more. Viktor’s begging encouraged the Asian Alpha more as he continued to eat him out. Yuuri couldn’t believe how delicious Viktor was, almost as sweet as his scent. It was delicate , like a high-class dessert. Viktor was sobbing as Yuuri felt Viktor gushing even more.</p><p>“More, please, please, Alpha I’m going to cum!”</p><p>“Cum for me, my sweet Omega,” Yuuri’s voice was deep as he watched Viktor writhing from the pleasure he gave him.</p><p>“Alpha!”</p><p>Yuuri felt a sudden gush of slick release from Viktor, his mind completely blown at the realization that he somehow managed to make Viktor squirt. Yuuri sucked in Viktor’s slick, licking him clean as best as he could. Viktor was panting heavily,  his legs shaking.</p><p>“Are you alright, Viktor?” Yuuri asked.</p><p>“Yeah, just give me a minute,” Viktor was trying to find himself, “nobody’s ever done that to me before.”</p><p>“Eat you out?”</p><p>“No, I’ve had Alphas and Betas go down on me before,” Viktor bit his lip, “but I never had an orgasm that intense from somebody doing that.”</p><p>“You’re flattering me,” Yuuri mumbled as he blushed.</p><p>“No, really, I really liked what you did. If I didn’t, I would have told you to stop.”</p><p>Yuuri nodded in acknowledgment of what Viktor was saying. Viktor was right. If he didn’t want to do this, he would have told him. He would have made him stop. In this place, Viktor was the one that had all the power here.</p><p>“I’m ready though,” Viktor smiled.</p><p>Yuuri pressed his member against Viktor’s folds. He could feel Viktor twitching on him, Yuuri shaking a little from the heat radiating from Viktor. He slowly plunged into Viktor, feeling his inner walls enveloping him tightly. Viktor wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s waist as he thrust into him. Viktor was crying out as Yuuri began pounding into him.</p><p>“Kiss me, please,” Viktor cried out.</p><p>Yuuri captured his mouth as he rubbed his wrists over Viktor. He could smell his own scent on Viktor. A hint of bergamot with sandalwood mixed with the vanilla and rose. Yuuri couldn’t understand why, but just knowing that Viktor smelled like him made him want to fuck him even harder. He held him close to his body. Yuuri slammed his hips into Viktor even more as he sobbed into the kiss.</p><p>“Yuuri, harder,” Viktor was crying out.</p><p>Yuuri obliged as he thrust into the Omega, Viktor’s inner heat clenching as if begging for him to stay inside him.</p><p>“Yuuri?” Yuuri ignored Phichit.</p><p>“Go away, Phich,” Yuuri huffed as he continued fucking  Viktor.</p><p>“Who is that?” Viktor asked.</p><p>“My friend that I told you about,” Yuuri huffed as he kissed on Viktor’s chest.</p><p>Yuuri was pounding into Viktor, growling with a smile as he heard Viktor purring. He had never heard an Omega purr. He knew that it was something they did, but to even be the reason for an Omega… For Viktor to purr made his Alpha swell with pride.</p><p>“Fuck, Yuuri, you got game!” Phichit laughed as he suddenly slapped Yuuri on his ass.</p><p>Yuuri felt his moan getting caught  in his throat as his body started shaking from his sudden release, his knot popped  dangerously close to Viktor’s entrance. Yuuri’s eyes widened in absolute horror at the sudden realization. Not even five minutes ago, he felt as if he were  on top of the world. And now, he felt as if he were complete trash. Yuuri looked Viktor directly in the eyes , shock and confusion blanketed Viktor’s  face as Yuuri felt a wave of shame wash over him. Yuuri could smell his own scent souring as his anxiety started to take hold of him.</p><p>“Did you just?” Viktor couldn’t even finish his sentence.</p><p>“I am so sorry, my friend slapped my ass and I didn’t expect  that to happen, I am so-” Viktor kissed him on the lips to still him.</p><p>Yuuri breathed in Viktor’s scent, relaxing  suddenly as he felt Viktor pull him closer. They continued kissing until Yuuri relaxed again.</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Yuuri whispered, his knot finally letting down.</p><p>“It’s alright, I’ve seen weirder stuff  than this.”</p><p>“I understand if you want to stop,” Yuuri looked down.</p><p>“I’d like to continue, but I don’t think now would be a good time,” Viktor sighed as he rested his head on Yuuri’s chest, “you smell so amazing, even better when my smell is on you.”</p><p>“You too.”</p><p>“You surprise me a lot, I like that. I’ve never had such a strong orgasm like that.  And you made me purr. I don’t think I would like to share you with anyone,” Viktor giggled.</p><p>“I wouldn’t mind that,” Yuuri sighed as he held Viktor close to him.</p><p>“When you’re ready to get up, I want to get your number. My phone is in my locker. I’d like to meet you outside  of this club,” Viktor’s face was flushed.</p><p>“Like a date?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Viktor purred suddenly, “I like you. You make me feel safe, Alpha.”</p><p>Yuuri couldn’t help the goofy grin  plastered on his face. He’d love to have a date with Viktor. He was an unusual Omega. Nowhere near the image of a traditional Omega. And he absolutely loved that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Your comments really do help me and encourage me to write more things like this. I do hope you all enjoyed it!</p><p>Also, if you want to little snippets of upcoming fics/chapters, check out my <a href="https://twitter.com/IIgiogiostarII">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>